El último regalo
by QueenBlue-V
Summary: Antes de morir, Hazel le deja a sus padres un inesperado último regalo que cambiará sus vidas.


Se va de ti mi cuerpo gota a gota.

Se va mi cara en un óleo sordo;

Se van mis manos en azogue suelto;

Se van mis pies en dos tiempos de polvo.

¡Se te va todo, se nos va todo!

Gabriela Mistral

Ausencia

* * *

Hace ocho años empezó a formarse lentamente una historia maravillosa, esta tiene como protagonista a un chico con una sola pierna llamado Gus; este chico siempre tenía un cigarro en su boca pero nunca le concedió el poder de asesinarlo lentamente, en cambio dejó que el cáncer hiciera ese trabajo; ni modo, no tuvo opción. Este chico tenía un amigo ciego llamado Isaac, especializado en romper trofeos, o eso decían. Este chico Gus, amaba profundamente a una chica llamada Hazel Grace Lancaster con un par de pulmones inservibles y un tanque de oxígeno llamado Philip. Te estarás preguntando ¿Quién rayos eres? ¿El chico de la pierna, la chica de los pulmones malos o el joven ciego?, pronto lo sabrás, solo diré que conozco esta historia a la perfección, es una de mis favoritas. La historia que estoy por contar puede tener un final feliz o uno triste, depende de cómo lo quieras ver; para mí, el final es hermosamente agridulce; tiene lo mejor de ambos mundos. Esta historia comenzará un poco después que estos chicos se conocieran, lo que pasa antes creo que ya lo saben.

Me remitiré al momento en el que habían pasado 3 meses de la muerte de Augustus; él había tenido el descaro de morir dejando sola a la chica que amaba para que lidiara con el dolor que demanda ser sentido y a su mejor amigo ciego demasiado preocupado por el rompimiento con su exnovia Mónica pero no lo suficiente como para no notar que Hazel también necesitaba algo de apoyo. Juntos lo visitaban de vez en cuando y le llevaban tulipanes naranjas. Se tenían el uno al otro, pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos y tenían suficiente confianza para contarse cosas, ¿Qué tipo de cosas? Te preguntarás; ese tipo de cosas que temes contarle a tus padres para evitar que se preocupen más de lo que están, cosas como que Hazel últimamente había estado vomitando más de lo normal o que los mareos llegaban cada vez más intensos, tanto que una vez tuvo que pedir ayuda a un chico que pasaba en la calle para poder sentarse en la acera; el chico parecía preocupado e insistía en que le diera el número de algún adulto al que pudiera llamar para pedir ayuda; Isaac le aconsejó que le contara a sus padres y a su vez ella le confeso que tenía miedo que le dijeran que el Palanxifor había dejado de funcionar. Hazel había tratado de esconder ese asunto de sus padres pues no quería que la llevaran a un hospital para que les dieran la noticia de que finalmente Hazel iba a morir, que ya no hubiera ninguna esperanza.

Por desgracia los patéticos intentos por mantener el asunto oculto fracasaron, ya que poco tiempo después fue obligada a ir al hospital. Se sentó pacientemente en la sala de espera con su madre a su derecha sosteniendo su mano y su padre a la izquierda aguantando las lágrimas.

\- ¿Hazel? Puedes pasar -Giró lentamente la cabeza en dirección de dónde provenía aquella voz, era la doctora María. Se levantó arrastrando a Philip a la entrada del consultorio.

\- ¿quieres que te acompañe, cariño? - preguntó su madre antes de cerrar la puerta, y pensó que mejor sería tener a alguien adentro que sostuviera su mano con firmeza mientras la mala noticia llegaba.

\- Claro mamá, como quieras - y juntas caminaron dentro del consultorio.

Luego de un par de tortuosas horas haciendo múltiples análisis y respondiendo cada pregunta de la doctora, Hazel y su madre finalmente sabrían que ocurría. La doctora María revisaba los resultados con el ceño fruncido, mirándolos una y otra vez como si no pudiera creer lo que veía; Hazel se estaba desesperando hasta que la doctora finalmente habló

\- Bueno, esto es inusual, pero se han visto casos

\- ¿Qué ocurre doctora? ¿Es algo malo? - preguntó la mama de Hazel

\- se trata de algo bueno o malo, depende de cómo lo quieran ver. Según los análisis que hicimos, el Palanxifor sigue funcionando y por ahora no hay mayores complicaciones.

\- ¿entonces qué ocurre conmigo, doctora? - preguntó Hazel ya cansada de tanta espera.

\- estas embarazada, Hazel

Y lo dijo así, tranquilamente como si diera esa noticia siempre. Recetó más pastillas, más vitaminas de las normales, más reposo, les contó que el Palanxifor no iba a afectar al bebé y les dijo que ya podían irse a casa.

Al llegar allí Hazel recibió una cátedra de tres horas sobre la irresponsabilidad de tener sexo sin protección y ella refutaba diciendo que se iba a morir y no quería morir virgen lo que conllevó a otro par de horas de catedra sobre como eso no es excusa para no usar protección. La verdad es que ella no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decían sus padres, estaba más preocupada porque estaba embarazada y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a afrontar eso. A ella nunca le había gustado mucho los niños, en especial los más pequeños, solo lloraban y ensuciaban todo; pero ahora estaba consciente de que llevaba en su vientre el último regalo de Gus para ella, era un pedazo de su alma que aún no se había perdido para siempre. Y Hazel pensó "me las arreglé para sobrevivir por tres años, creo que puedo aguantar nueve meses más"

Ella sabía que probablemente no sobreviviría para ver a su hijo crecer así que decidió dejar todo arreglado por medio de una carta. Esta carta le sería entregada a sus padres en el momento en que muriera así ellos sabrían que pueden hacer, aunque eso fuera un poco ridículo ya que ellos tenían más experiencia siendo padres. Hazel tenía miedo de que el bebé desarrollara algún tipo de cáncer ya que ella y Gus lo padecieron, así que decidió incluir en la carta que hicieran algunos análisis al pequeño, pues no quería que sus padres tuvieran que pasar por la misma situación de criar otro hijo con cáncer. Finalizó la carta agregando su historia de vida para que su bebé supiera cuanto se habían amado sus padres. La dejó sobre su mesa de noche, un lugar donde fuera fácil de hallar.

Y así el embarazo pasó. Con unas cuantas visitas de urgencias al hospital, más mareo, más vómito, una panza gigante y absurdos antojos a las tres de la mañana que su padre se encargaba de cumplir. Todo iba relativamente normal pero como se imaginarán no todo en esta vida ocurre como queremos que ocurra y a los ocho meses de embarazo Hazel Grace sufrió un paro cardiorrespiratorio en la sala de su casa.

Nueve horas pasaron en una sala quirúrgica cinco doctores, cuatro enfermeras y la madre de Hazel tratando de estabilizarla lo suficiente como para que el bebé pudiera salir de forma natural. La madre de Hazel tenía una vaga esperanza de que su hija se salvara y pudiera dar a luz a su bebé de forma natural, pero el doctor tenía otros planes.

\- lo siento señora Lancaster, pero Hazel no despierta y el bebé morirá allí adentro si no hacemos algo pronto. Lo mejor será intervenir; debo advertirle que la operación será muy riesgosa y puede que alguno de los dos muera en el proceso; si se diera esta posibilidad ¿a quién debo salvar?

La madre de Hazel ya tenía sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, se había prometido no llorar para que su hija la viera fuerte pero no pudo aguantar por más tiempo cuando susurró: "al bebé, dele prioridad al bebé"

Y así se hizo, el bebé nació por medio de una cesárea a los quince minutos de haberse decidido darle prioridad a la vida del pequeño. Hazel despertó poco después en el quirófano aun luchando por su vida, solo estiró sus brazos para poder recibir al pequeño y una enfermera inmediatamente se lo alcanzó.

\- ¿Cómo se llamará el bebé, señora? Necesito registrarlo - preguntó la enfermera a la madre de Hazel.

Ojos azules y piel de alabastro fue todo lo que vio Hazel de su hijo antes de susurrar: "Augustus" y cerrar sus ojos para siempre. Ese día en el quirófano una vida se fue y otra llegó, los padres de Hazel lloraron su muerte y llevaron el luto por mucho tiempo.

¿Qué ocurrió con el chico Isaac? Sencillo, se enamoró de alguien que finalmente lo valora tal y como es: Kaitlyn, una amiga de Hazel con una terrible imitación de acento británico. Se conocieron en el funeral de Hazel y fue algo así como amor a primer aroma, Isaac dice que ese día ella olía maravillosamente a un perfume caro y fino; simplemente lo cautivó, pero como no te puedes enamorar de alguien solo por olerlo, Isaac tuvo que tragarse su nerviosismo y pedirle una cita. Actualmente son la pareja más tremendamente cursi que yo haya visto en mi vida.

¿Qué fue del bebé? Te preguntarás. Bueno, esta parte de la historia es la más hermosa puesto que los padres de Hazel cumplieron lo que ella había escrito en esa carta y se hicieron cargo del pequeño; ¿Quién más podría haber hecho eso sino los más amorosos seres sobre la tierra? Bueno, ellos son lo que yo llamo "mis padres de repuesto" ya que los reales se encontraron en el cielo finalmente. Sí, creo que ya has adivinado quien soy. Soy lo que resultó de unir a un chico que le gustaban las metáforas y con miedo al olvido, y una chica-granada que finalmente explotó. Mi nombre es Augustus Waters Lancaster y espero que hayas disfrutado mi historia.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Esta historia nació de un par de cabezas locas que querían ganar una boleta para el preestreno de Bajo la misma estrella :) déjenme sus comentarios, aunque sea un comentario diciendo "hey yo leí tu historia" o algo así...

Saludos -V-


End file.
